


lovestuck

by daveelizebethstrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daveelizebethstrider/pseuds/daveelizebethstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has a serious crush on John and its anything but cool. He finally decides to tell ( show) john how he feels when hes invited over for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lovestuck

You are Dave strider, a 14 year old blonde boy who is all too full of himself. You cannot be separated from your shades….ever. Today’s Friday, the last day of the school week and you can’t wait to get home and put out some sick beats, cause that’s what cool guys do.  
“Hey Strider” the voice is all too familiar, it’s the nerdy, overly derpy geek John Egbert. “Why do I have to like him?” you thought to yourself then admired Johns black hair through your shades. “Hey egderp” you say nonchalantly.  
“You still hanging with me tonight?” He said in the voice that makes you want him more than ever.  
Omg! You had totally forgotten you were going to johns tonight, so much for those sick beats. “Yeah totally.” you answered with confidence.  
“see you” john winked and walked away towards the science lab.  
Wow….you closed your eyes. You had to tell him how you felt, you couldn’t hold it in any longer. He always says he’s not a homosexual but from the way he acts theres gotta be more to that story.  
\------later that evening--------  
You were sitting on the blue leather couch approximately a foot away from john. “Pass the chips you butt!” John yelled jokingly while hitting you with a pillow. “Oh no you don’t!” you laughed back while pushing john to the floor and hitting him. Then he hit you and you hit him and eventually you were laying ontop of this beautiful piece of egderp. Now….you thought to yourself. You grab his frail body and pull it close to yours then plant a quick kiss on his lips before he can push you away.  
John looks at you and shock then says his famous line “ but Dave I’m, I’m not a homosexu…” Before he could finish you had already kissed him again, longer this time. When he pulls away he looks at you and you take off his glasses and he takes off your shades. “But then again, maybe I am” he said as he pulled you to his perfect lips. You kissed softly but as you got more into it you pushed him against the wall and he slipped his tongue through your lips. It worked its way around your mouth as you started to nip at his bottom lip. “So perfect” you gasped as you pulled away. “How long have you felt like this Dave?” johns voice was slow and soft. “As long as I can remember.” You answered while grabbing his hand, you needed to feel him, to know that he was really there. “I’ve been in love with you for ages, I’ve always been terrified though. I mean, your Mr. Cool guy and I’m just well, me”  
“No!” you said “Your perfect john, so so perfect.”  
“really?” he giggled then hugged you.  
“Of course, there’s no way I could lie to you” you touched his chest then pulled your hand away. Gosh…you couldn’t keep your hands off of him.  
“Dave will you be my ummm, my boyfriend?” He glanced at you then looked at the ground.  
You grabbed his hips and pulled him to you, kissing him deeply and passionately. “yes” you murmured.  
“I can’t believe this is for real” you said as he pulled you onto the couch and wrapped his gangly arms around you. “me neither” you turned around so you were facing him, he was so innocent, so pure.

**Author's Note:**

> should i write more ?????


End file.
